The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog and Pals (3D animated Disney Channel show)
Sonic the Hedgehog and Pals is to be an upcoming 3D animated show that doesn't have the character designs from Sonic Boom, starring the voice talents from Josh Keaton, Mike Erwin, Katie Leigh, Jason Marsden, Jennifer Hale, Andrea Libman, Jeff Bergman, Jamie Marchi, John DiMaggio, Russi Taylor, Matthew Fox, Kath Soucie, Tara Charendoff, Frank Welker, Mr. T, Anndi MacAfee, Amy Birnbaum, Nika Futterman, Jesse McCartney, Penelope Cruz, Bindi Irwin, Rob Paulsen, Linda Walleem, Mike Pollock, Rachael Lillis, Jason Liebrecht, Veronica Taylor, Ryan Drummond, Selena Gomez, Cree Summer Francks, James Arnold Taylor, Lisa Ortiz, Jimmy Zoppi, Maurice LaMarche, John Kassir, Mark Hamill, Tom Kenny, Cheech Marin, Candi Milo, Ice Cube, Dionne Quan, Jim Carrey, Jack Black, Timothy Dalton, '' ''Danny Cooksey, Dakota Fanning, Eddie Murphy, Bailee Madison, Eric Stuart, Greg Cipes, Demi Lovato, Jess Harnell, Roger Craig Smith, Scott Menville, Jim Parsons, Dan Green, Seth Green, Grey DeLisle Griffin, Kirk Thornton, Wally Wingert, Corey Burton, Travis Willingham, Bill Freiberger, Robbie Rist, Colleen Villard, Steve Burton, Leah Applebaum, J.K. Simmons, Lara Jill Miller and Peter Capaldi.'' It is to air on Disney Channel on August 9, 2019.'' Voice Cast Members * Josh Keaton as Sonic the Hedgehog/Supersonic and Metal Sonic (voices, ever since Peter Parker/Spider-Man's voice on Spectacular Spider-Man) * Mike Erwin as Knuckles the Echidna/Super Knuckles and Metal Knuckles (voices, ever since Speedy's voice in the Teen Titans franchise) * Katie Leigh as Miles "Tails" Prower the 2 Tailed Fox and Tails Doll (voices, ever since Honker Muddlefoot's voice on Darkwing Duck) * Jason Marsden as Shadow the Hedgehog/Super Shadow and Metal Shadow (voices, ever since Kovu's voice in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) * Jennifer Hale as Amy Rose and Metal Amy (voices, ever since Mandy's voice on Totally Spies!) * Andrea Libman as Cream the Rabbit and Metal Cream (voices, ever since Young Chi-Chi's voice on Dragon Ball Z) * Jeff Bergman as Big the Cat and Metal Big (voices, ever since Barney Rubble's voice in the Fruity and Cocoa Pebbles commercials) * Jamie Marchi as Rouge the Bat and Metal Rouge (voices, ever since Panty's voice on Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) * John DiMaggio as Vector the Crocodile and Metal Vector (voices, ever since Killer Croc's voice on Batman Unlimited: Mech Vs. Mutants) * Russi Taylor as Charmy Bee and Metal Charmy (voices, ever since Timmy Tantrum's voice in the Teen Titans season 5 episode: "Hide and Seek") * Matthew Fox as Espio the Chameleon and Metal Espio (voices, ever since Racer X's voice on Speed Racer) * Kath Soucie as Princess Sally Acorn and Metal Sally (voices) * Tara Strong as Bunnie Rabbot and Metal Bunnie (voices) * Frank Welker as E-123 Omega (robotic voice) * Mr. T as E-102 Gamma (robotic voice) * Anndi MacAfee as Fiona Fox (voice) * Amy Birnbaum as Cosmo the Seedrian and Froggy (voices) * Nika Futterman as Sticks the Badger (voice) * Jesse McCartney as Silver the Hedgehog/Super Silver and Metal Silver (voices, ever since Roxas' voice in the Kingdom Hearts game series) * Owen Vaccaro as Ethan the Hedgehog, Stanley and Sonia's twin son and Sonic and Manic's twin nephew (voice) * Scarlett Estevez as Katrina the Hedgehog, Stanley and Sonia's twin daughter and Sonic and Manic's twin niece (voice) * Sumalee Montano as Blaze the Cat/Burning Blaze and Metal Blaze (voices, ever since Arcee's voice in Transformers: Prime) * Bindi Irwin as Marine the Raccoon and Metal Marine (voices) * Johnny Yong Bosch as Stanley the Hedgehog (voice) * Rob Paulsen as Rotor the Walrus (voice) * Linda Walleem as Vanilla the Rabbit (voice) * Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman, Fastidious Beaver and Mayor Fink (voices) * Rachael Lillis as Maria the Hedgehog (voice) * Jason Liebrecht as Mighty the Armadillo and Metal Mighty (voices) * Veronica Taylor as Tikal the Echidna (voice, in flashback memories) * Ryan Drummond as Scourge the Hedgehog (evil sounding voice) * Selena Gomez as Mina Mongoose (voice) * Cree Summer as Nicole the Holo-Lynx (voice) * James Arnold Taylor as Fargle the Echidna (voice) * Lisa Ortiz as Levanna the Cat (voice) * Jimmy Zoppi as Colgate the Rabbit (voice) * Maurice LaMarche as Murdoch the Wolf (voice) * John Kassir as Rocko the Hawk (voice) * Mark Hamill as Fabian the Coyote (voices, ever since Skips' voice in Regular Show and Joker's voice in Batman: The Animated Series) * Tom Kenny as Snively, Dr. Eggman's nephew (voice) * Cheech Marin as Manic the Hedgehog, Sonic's brother (voice) * Candi Milo as Sonia the Hedgehog, Sonic's now married sister and Rosie Woodchuck (voices, ever since Madame Foster's voice on Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Ice Cube as Flashy the Echidna and Metal Flashy (voices) * Dionne Quan as Shelly the Turtle and Metal Shelly (voices) * Jim Carrey as Speedy the Gecko and Metal Speedy (voices) * Jack Black as Chowder the Mouse and Metal Chowder (voices) * Timothy Dalton as Thunder the Lion and Metal Thunder (voices) * Danny Cooksey as Forrest the Skunk and Metal Forrest (voices) * Dakota Fanning as Ally the Squirrel and Metal Ally (voices) * Eddie Murphy as Crasher the Beefy Elephant and Metal Crasher (voices) * Bailee Madison as Sparkles the Ferrett and Metal Sparkles (voices) * Eric Stuart as Lightstorm the Parrot and Metal Lightstorm (voices) * Greg Cipes as Jet the Hawk (voice, ever since Beast Boy's voice on Teen Titans seasons 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6) * Demi Lovato as Wave the Swallow (voice) * Jess Harnell as Storm the Albatross (voice) * Roger Craig Smith as Ray the Flying Squirrel (voice) * Scott Menville as Antoine D'Coolette (voice) * Jim Parsons as Bean the Dynamite (voice) * Dan Green as Bark the Polar Bear (voice) * Seth Green as Fang the Sniper (voice) * Grey DeLisle Griffin as Shade the Echidna (voice) * Kirk Thornton as Orbot (voice) * Wally Wingert as Cubot (voice) * Corey Burton as Mephiles the Dark (evil sounding voice) * Travis Willingham as Soar the Eagle and Mr. Slate (voices) * Bill Freiberger as the Comedy Chimp (voice) * Robbie Rist as Swifty the Shrew (voice) * Lori Alan as Julie-Su the Echidna, Knuckles' 1 true love (voice) * Colleen Villard as Zooey, Tails' 1 true love (voice) * Steve Burton as Marty the Seedrian, Cosmo's 1 true love (voice) * Leah Applebaum as Violet the Seedrian, Cosmo's cousin (voice) * J.K. Simmons as Nigel Acorn (voice) * Lara Jill Miller as Honey the Cat (voice) * Peter Capaldi as Charles the Hedgehog, Sonic, Manic and Sonia's uncle and Ethan and Katrina's great uncle in the series (voice) Seasons * Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 * Season 4 * Season 5 * Season 6 * Season 7 * Season 8 * Season 9 Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Sonic The Hedgehog TV Shows